Mobile communication devices are now a common feature in both personal and commercial environments. Such devices continue to improve in both functionality and reliability. However, being adapted for mobility brings drawbacks. Such devices tend to have small, limited keyboards and small screens, among other limitations.
The users of mobile devices are often in proximity with other communication devices. These other devices may, due to their larger size, have advantages not readily available in more portable devices. For example, these other devices may have superior audio, video, or imaging capabilities relative to their mobile counterparts. For these and other reasons, it may be advantageous to employ the capabilities of proximate devices when communicating via mobile-devices.